


Beannardaigh

by MorganasCrow



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Arachnophobia, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gen, Hallucinations, Horror, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, uncategorized fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two-sided look at the story of a girl, captured by a maniac. No happy end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beannardaigh

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the works of Edgar Poe, John Fowles and Slipknot.

"Love me forever!"

\- BreakDown Of Hate (I Miss You)

 

Do you find me mad? I love her! Harken and I will tell you the whole story. You find me out of my mind, but I am just crazily in love. And she loves me too, she just... Listen, then you can judge me.  
It all began when I met her out on the street. She walked from Howard's café with a rose. She dropped her keys. Sure, I picked them up and gave 'em to her. I felt her warm hand and I lost in her eyes. I fell in love with her ebony eyes.  
I met her daily. She always smiled and her eyes were shining with love. As I remember, she used to tie a crimson rose into her raven hair. My heart was beating faster when I saw her. I knew she felt the same.  
I followed her home one day. I waited for a while and then I knocked at her door. I told her how much do I adore her. But she laughed at me. I knew she loved me. She may had refused me, but every morning she found a posie of red roses on her threshold. And day by day I was seeing the crimson blossoms bleed in the trash can. She shattered my hopes, pushed the shards beneath my skin and left me lie down to bleed. I bled black hatred. My eyes saw red and I did not understand what was happening with me anymore...  
I knew it was a mistake. She just didn't know how to express she also loved me. I decided to give her another chance. I knew she was going to go that way. And I knew she loved them, though she refused them from my hands. My beautiful Beannardaigh. With tears in my eyes I let the dozen red roses fall on the pavement.  
Beannardaigh went the path and saw the beautiful blossoms scattered upon the sidewalk. She kneeled to pick them up. I crawled closer and gagged her mouth and nose with the scarf, spoiled with chloroform. "When you're sad and no one but me knows it," I whispered into her numbening ear... "I give you a posie of red roses. And when your cheeks are once again dry, be sure you'll never ever cry." I silently took her into my Chevrolet and drove her to the House of Feathers.

What have I done? What has happened? Am I dreaming, or... I sit in the black emptiness and only hear his breath. I start to cry when the thousand needles pierce my eye. He is tattering my face and I feel the hot stream on my cheeks. I hate the iron taste of blood! It hurts! God...  
I wake up and cannot see. Yet I feel the pain I suffered from. And I also feel the chills. The darkness embraces me. I can feel the soft hair touching my face. One leg slowly crawls on my cheeks. The trivial problem. But here comes the second one. Hair burn. My face is on searing fire I cannot move or it bites me Eight legs... and they're not alone! Haunt my amber dreams No! The hopeless terror doesnt stop The creature crawls on my face puts its legs into my nose and between my lips I shiver and shake Im choking on fear I just have to tear it off Shake it off LET ME OUT!!! The spider runs on the floor. The flood of tears washes my face. I feel my heart stopped beating. Eek! Why the spider? NO! HELP! release ME!

I used to sit by the wall, listening to her cries... Her terrifying, yet charming shriek sent shivers down my spine. What have I done? Why would she scream so frightfully, while I gave her everything... Everything?

The shock and horror paralyzed me. I didn't even recognize the pain I felt before. I silently cried in the dark room where his hands were becoming rose thorns and my fragrant blossom of youth was shredded and shattered in the darkness. I lie and I cannot see, but I can feel. He's standing right there, watching me. No. Don't bring my pain to the light... please, leave it hidden in the darkness. No. I beg you! No. Not the pain again. NO!!!...

 

I forgot to take my pills. They didn't work, nevertheless. I got sober somehow. Shit! My memories found her lying in the petals. I saw the ravenous crows behind the window. I came down to her and lit the lamps. I moved the raven-tempest coloured hair from her face and I beheld... Alas! The black emptiness staring at me filling me with pure horror while I understood I AM the red-handed who kept the desired trophy up in the safe while Beannardaigh suffered in the buried bedroom Her skin was no longer january her raven hair were almost white of horror and what about her hazel eyes I remember my hands trembling with fear sweeping the petals from her face some of them were more crimson than the others And soon i was going to recognize why i couldnt tell the reason why the image of the black safe in the middle of the empty room filled my mind with pure horror and pang i was frozen with fear i wiped her hair from her face and GOD!

I saw the bloody emptiness where her eyes were supposed to dwell... and I just could not stop screaming!

"it's time to take you home, I gotta stop you from bleeding  
Need medical attention but fuck the ER  
You're not telling a single soul, about these scars  
So here we are, underneath the stars  
Hold you close to me, I hope your breathing starts  
I need your heart, I loved you forever  
But you've given up, slowly to the abyss of never  
I won't sever my ties for ten years of lies  
I still love you, just been bad with goodbyes  
You are my, you are my obsession..."  
\- Komatose feat Geno Cultshit (Obsession)

 

"Just keep smiling into the night  
My beautiful bride.  
I fell for your bleeding crimson eyes  
Just so you know  
I’ll always remember you!"

\- Make Them Suffer (Widower)


End file.
